When I'm Gone
by CSI Flutterby
Summary: Brianna Morgan finds herself stuck in Middle Earth, and accused of being a spy by Legolas. Will she be able to win his trust? Or worse, will she end up winning his heart?
1. Prelogue

Disclaimer: Much as I wish to lay claim to Legolas, or even Aragorn...alas I cannot. J.R.R. Tolkien, genuis that he is, owns the precious Elf and King, not to mention all of the other characters...with the excpetion of Brianna. She's mine, but perhaps if he behaves I'll share her with Legolas, lol. Like I'd deny him anything... Anyway, don't sue, because quite frankly, you'll only get some CD's and this computer, and really...it's a crappy one at that.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alright, ladies and gents, this is my first chance to write a fic about our beloved Elf,or anyone in LOTR for that matter, so please be gentle! Feedback, positive OR negative, is always welcome. As it has been a long time since I have read the books, I'm probably gonna be a little off here or there. If anyone has any suggestions, PLEASE feel free to share them! Please take note that the beginning of the story takes place in 1994, long before the movie came along and rocked our world.   
  
Also, there will be exerpts and full lyrics from various songs within the story, as music is a big part of my life. And since I said it in the disclaimer, I don't think I need to remind everyone not to sue. Even though I just did... I'll give credit to the artists up here, so that JUST IN CASE, no one gets all crotchety and goes all Sauron like on my behind.   
  
"When I'm Gone" isn't mine. It belongs to 3 Doors Down. Damnit. LOL  
  
Enjoy,  
  
Pixie  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Walking out of the 7-11, carrying her styrofoam cup full of precious amber liquid, Brianna Morgan couldn't get to her car quick enough. Pennsylvania was about to be wracked by the worst snow storm yet that year, and Brianna was none to thrilled. As things were with her, she happened to pick that day to return home to Cincinatti, and was about three hours away from heading into the infernal blizzard. She'd only planned on spending a few days in Allentown, but her friends had had other plans. She'd ended up staying there the whole week, and felt she was damn lucky her boss had been so understanding. If Chris had had his way, she never would have left. But he didn't, and she'd left him that morning after a few pancakes and more well wishes.  
  
  
  
"I really wish you wouldn't go, Bryn. The weather is supposed to be pretty heinous towards Ohio," he'd pleaded with her. He couldn't escape the nagging feeling in his chest.   
  
"Chris, I PROMISED I'd be back today. As it is I have to work at 4, and if I don't leave now, I'll be late on top of it all," she reminded him, taking her last bite of the slightly charred pancake her friend had procured for her.  
  
"I know, I know. I just don't like you out there driving in that mess,"  
  
"Yeah, I'm not particularly fond of it myself. But, hell, I'm from Ohio. I SHOULD be used to it, right? I promise I'll be careful. If it gets too bad, I'll just pull over and they'll just have to go on at work without me. They can't fire me for preventing my own death, right?" she smirked, trying to lighten his mood. Chris's anxiety was not quelled, but he nodded and kissed her forehead.   
  
"Alright. But go get yourself a shower first, will ya? You look like hell," he grinned and mussed her hair.   
  
"Yes, MOM," Brianna, or Bryn as her friends called her, promptly thwacked him on the back of the head and bounded upstairs to the shower.  
  
Brianna stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Her straight brown hair hung damply to her cheeks, and she brushed it back over her shoulder. Chris had insisted on putting red on the tips, and the more she looked at it, the more she liked it. As she brushed it out, she thought about what she was going home back to. Her parents had divorced when she was 4, and her mother had left for parts unknown. Her father, once a prominent lawyer in Columbus, fell into a cycle of alcohol abuse that eventually caused him to be fired from the firm and disbarred soon after. They'd moved to Cincinatti to make a fresh start, but his drinking never slowed. To be fair, he was a good man, with good intentions. His will, however, was not always so strong. He'd loved Brianna's mother so much, and would have given into her every wish. But when she left, he gave up all hope. Many in her family feared that he would commit suicide and leave Brianna parentless. His love for his daughter, though, truly was the only thing keeping him alive. Brianna had gone to work at 16 to help support her father, and had never looked back. She'd never really made any friends in Cinci, and was considered unsocial, and ridiculed for it. But she'd never listened to what anyone had to say about her. She knew what she was made of...or at least she did sometimes. There were moments where she feared she would end up being like her father, or worse, her mother. Afraid her will power would fail her, or that she'd abandon those she cared about.   
  
Bryn shook the thoughts out of her mind, and set down the brush. No more of that crap, she thought to herself. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail, and sighed. She'd figured she should probably be as comfortable as possible, so she slipped on her pair of white fleece jogging pants, and her favorite pale blue sweater. Her father had given it to her on her 17th birthday, and she'd worn it so much over the past three years that it had become soft as a feather. She looked down to the ring that lay in front of her on the counter. It had been her mother's, and Brianna had found it on the kitchen table the day her mother had left them. She'd read the letter before her father, and promptly hidden the ring away. Seeing it would have broken her father's heart all the more. She'd kept it locked in her jewelry box until she was eighteen, and even then she rarely wore it. She didn't know why she'd worn it to Allentown, but she had felt the urge to take it with her, so she did. She slipped the little silver band onto her ring finger, and headed downstairs.  
  
"Alright, Chris, I'm taking off," she hollered into the kitchen. So domesticated he was, doing the dishes. She laughed inwardly.   
  
"Not so fast, missy. I almost forgot to give you your present," Chris walked out of the kitchen and over to the desk in the livingroom. He pulled out a small package and handed it to her, "Figured if you ever needed anything to remind you of me, this would be it,"  
  
Bryn unwrapped it as a child would a new toy on Christmas, and what she saw brought tears to her eyes. The J.R.R Tolkien book had been her favorite for years, really since she could remember. It was the story her mother would read to her as a child, and Chris remembered well, as he was usually spending the night at Bryn's. After they were supposed to be asleep, Bryn and Chris would talk about the Fellowship, and how they would have done this, or that differently. He used to tease her unmercilessly about her affinity for the Legolas character, and how if she talked about him too much, her ears would turn pointed. But she'd always seen a greatness in the character, a strong will and a brave heart, things she knew were missing in her life and her father's. The fact that Chris had remembered all that, and knew how important that part of her life was to her touched her a great deal.  
  
"Chris, this is wonderful. Thank you SO much," Bryn hugged her friend tightly. She slowly let go and bent down to pick up her backpack. Car keys in one hand, book in the other, she headed out the door, only looking back once to wave goodbye to her best friend. He watched from the door as she pulled out of the complex, and then went inside to finish the dishes.  
  
Now only an hour away from Pittsburg, Bryn started her car, and took a long sip of her coffee. She glanced quickly at the book by her side and smiled softly, as she pulled out of the parking lot and headed back toward the highway. As she drove, it began to rain, then it started turning to snow. She hit the West Virgina border, and though to herself, well this isn't so bad. There was no snow on the road to speak of, and it didn't seem as though it was snowing all that hard.  
  
"Yeah, some blizzard..." she whispered sarcastically to herself. She decided to flip on the radio and was extremely pleased to hear one of her favorite songs coming through clearly.   
  
There's another world inside of me that you may never see  
  
There's secrets in this life that I can't hide  
  
Well, somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find  
  
Well maybe it's too far away, yeah  
  
Or maybe I'm just blind  
  
Or maybe I'm just blind  
  
She crossed the Ohio border, but didn't really pay all that much attention. Until she saw the snow. She was a decent driver and knew well enough not to hit the brakes, but she laid off the gas pedal a bit until she was going about 55. The roads were covered in snow, and the snow had started coming down harder than before. She didn't quite understand how only moments ago just 5 miles away the roads were generally clear, but she wasn't gonna ponder it too much. After her back tires slid a bit while she was passing a semi, she knew it was time to get off the highway. There were just gonna have to do without her at work today.  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
and everything in me  
  
wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
if only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Love me when I'm gone  
  
As the seconds went by, the road got increasingly worse. She was trying to pass another truck, when the feeling of dread struck her. Something wasn't right. Indeed it wasn't, for as soon as she thought it, her back tires slid again. Something in her mind froze as the car started sliding sideways.   
  
When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin  
  
I won't tell you a damn thing that i could not tell my friends  
  
Roaming through this darkness I'm alive, but I'm alone  
  
And part of me is fight this, but part of me is gone  
  
Her heart sank as she realized she was no longer in control. Her mind cleared momentarily and she took her foot away from the gas and the brakes. She removed her hands from the wheel and placed her forearms against it. She knew if she tried anything, it would make it worse.   
  
  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
and everything in me  
  
wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
if only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
As the car went into the median, it seemed to stop for a moment. Brianna almost sighed in relief. Then, it flipped. Once, twice...after the third time she stopped counting.   
  
And maybe I'm just blind...  
  
A voice suddenly came to her. It wasn't just her thoughts, but it felt like an actual voice. 'You're going to be fine,' it told her. Snow started coming into the car as the windshield and driver side window shattered. She glanced over to where her seat was and saw the book fall out the now broken windshield. Then, everything went black.  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
Hold me when I'm scared  
  
And love me when I'm gone  
  
Everything I am  
  
and everything in me  
  
wants to be the one you wanted me to be  
  
I'll never let you down  
  
Even if I could  
  
I'd give up everything  
  
if only for your good  
  
So hold me when I'm here  
  
Right me when I'm wrong  
  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
  
You won't always be there  
  
So love me when I'm gone  
  
Love me when I'm gone, whoa  
  
Love me when I'm gone  
  
When I'm gone  
  
When I'm gone  
  
When I'm gone.... 


	2. Enter Middle Earth

Disclaimer: Much as I wish to lay claim to Legolas, or even Aragorn...alas I cannot. J.R.R. Tolkien, genuis that he is, owns the precious Elf and King, not to mention all of the other characters...with the excpetion of Brianna. She's mine, but perhaps if he behaves I'll share her with Legolas, lol. Like I'd deny him anything... Anyway, don't sue, because quite frankly, you'll only get some CD's and this computer, and really...it's a crappy one at that.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Alrighty, I apparently can't keep myself away from Legolas, lol. And I promised someone I'd have the next chapter up by LAST night...ooops! I want to thank Shan, and Obscure Storm for the feedback, and as requested, I'm delivering more for you both. Unfortunately, for me, I am having to learn Elvish. While beautiful...it's incredibly complicated. It's like learning Spanish all over again...except...not Spanish...if that makes sense. ANYWAY. No songs this time around.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Legolas, helping the last of the fellowship out of the remnants of the avalanche, brushed the snow off of himself and scanned the area. Everyone else did the same, but no one else noticed the movement just beyond the group. Legolas looked closer and saw a hand. He grabbed a hold to find it still slightly warm, and proceeded to pull the body from the snow drift.   
  
"Who is she?" Pippin asked, peeking from behind Gandalf.  
  
"I don't know...but I intend to find out," the Elf said, suspiscious as to why a human girl would have traveled out here, alone. She was unconscious, but breathing, and still slightly warmer than the rest of the group. He took out a blanket, and wrapped it around her to ensure she didn't freeze to death.  
  
Legolas picked her up and then noticed her pack, or to him what resembled a pack, and handed it to Gimli, "Make yourself useful," he muttered, as he started off with this mysterious girl over his shoulder.   
  
Halfway down the mountain, Legolas began wondering where this girl could have come from. She was considerably more attractive than most humans he'd met. Her hair was most unusual - dark and straight with an almost unnatural shade of red at the ends. He likened them to a flame lighting up the night sky. He would have assumed her royalty if not for her strange manner of dress. As far as he knew, the only women that wore pants were the Rangers, and this girl certainly was no Ranger. She was too fresh faced, and her skin far too smooth. He couldn't grasp why such an attractive human would be wearing such strange garb. Not to mention what she would be doing up on the mountain, so close to...  
  
The Fellowship.  
  
  
  
A spy for Saruman and Sauron? But why would they send a woman?? Perhaps because she'd be least suspect. Something in his heart told him to hold his haste in his judgment of this maiden, however his logic overpowered, and he fell back to speak with Aragorn.  
  
"Mani naa ta, Legolas?" What is it, Legolas?  
  
" Lle dele," I am worried  
  
" About the girl?"  
  
" Uma," Yes  
  
"You think she is a spy, then?"  
  
"I...I don't know. But to be safe, before we get to Moria, perhaps we should bind her hands, For the sake of the fellowship's safety," he stated  
  
"I've never heard of an unconscious woman bring harm upon anyone, Legolas,"  
  
"But she will not be unconscious for long, I fear,"  
  
Aragorn sighed and glanced at the young girl draped limply over the Elf's shoulder. He'd known Legolas for quite some time, and knew more often than not that when the Elf had a sense of something, it was usually the wisest course of action to follow it. However...  
  
"If we come across trouble she will have no way to defend herself. We do not yet know if she is a spy, and if she dies before we know such, her blood will be on our hands,"  
  
If Legolas were anything but an Elf, Aragorn would have heard an exasperated sigh escape his lips. As it was, he only glanced at Aragorn, and then ahead of the Fellowship.  
  
"I shall protect her until we know. But I still do not trust this stranger,"  
  
  
  
Cold. She was so cold. Her head was pounding. Brianna slowly opened her eyes, and was greeted with such a brightness that she squeezed her eyes shut again. It was then that she realized she was being carried. She opened her eyes again, and forced herself to deal with the insanely bright snow that shone in her face.   
  
" Hey! Hey, who the hell are you? Put me down!" she yelled, suddenly afraid of who these people were and why she was being carted off. She looked around to see where she was and realized her car was nowhere in sight. Just where the hell was she? And who in God's name were these people? She looked towards the one closest to her, who glanced at her quickly. Brianna was confused, if only because it looked like he'd just stepped out of a Ren festival. His long brown hair slightly veiled his eyes, but she could still glimpse the concern in his eyes. He then spoke, not to her, but to the man carrying her.  
  
"TampaStop, Legolas. She's awake," As he said this, the one carrying her turned around to face the other. Brianna's head swam with the movement, and she tried her damndest not to pass out. Once her senses came back to her she looked ahead of her.  
  
" HOLY SHIT! What the hell???" Bryn kicked the man carrying her in the stomach, in an effort to get away for the creature that had been behind him. She pushed away and promptly fell into the snow. As she tried to gain her footing, she looked up to the man she had just freed herself from.   
  
" I would not move if I were you, milady," Said the man behind her, the one she had first seen, "Elven arrows can be quite deadly, and I can assure you Legolas will not miss his mark,"   
  
Brianna wasn't about to just stand there and let him shoot her in the head. She looked up at the blond man, almost in resignation, and then took off. Legolas's eyes widened for a second, as he watched this girl run, knowing it could be her death. He then slid an arrow from it's quiver and took aim. Aragorn closed his eyes, and for a split second, prayed Legolas would miss. The child was obviously in great fear, and had no understanding of the quickness, nor precise aim characteristic of an Elf. He heard her scream, and looked towards where she'd run, expecting to see her lain out in the snow.   
  
Legolas had taken aim, and pulled back on the bow, prepared to fire. However, a voice had echoed in his head. His own. He'd sworn to protect her until they'd proven she was indeed a spy. Elves did not break such promises, and though he was almost certain she was in league with Sauron and Saruman, he still could not fire. Instead he ran quickly and caught her by the arm. It hadn't been hard, as she had had to trek through the snow, whereas he could simply run on the surface of it. As she struggled against his grasp, he managed to get the rope around her wrists, and deftly secured it. As a precaution, he let out a bit of length and secured the other end to his waist.   
  
"I can assure you no harm will come to you, so long as you are in my charge. But," and Legolas lowered his voice to reflect the sincerity and seriousness, "I would recommend you not try running off again. Caradhras is no place for anyone, much less a human female to get lost in. And I'll not let you go back to your masters to have us slaughtered," With that, he lifted her over his shoulder, and headed back towards the group. She fought against him for a good few hours, but his grasp on her was firm, and eventually she found herself to be too worn out to continue. As Bryn looked around at her captors, she began trying to look at the situation from an objective point of view. Legolas. Caradhras. She knew the names. How could she not? She'd only grown up dreaming about being carried off by the Elfin prince for ages, though not quite in the manner that this situation presented. And how many times had she dreamed of seeing the infamous pass in which she was now supposedly in? She shook her head. This was all nonsense. Was she really supposed to believe that she was being held captive by the Fellowship? And what was this comment that the supposed Legolas made about her masters? None of this made any sense. It couldn't be real. Elves, Dwarves, Hobbits...none of them really existed. She had to be hallucinating. She tried to think back to the last thing she remembered.   
  
The accident.  
  
That was it! She was hallucinating, or dreaming, or whatever it was you did when you were knocked out. She was imagining all of this. It made perfect sense. The book had been the last thing she'd seen, and now she was imagining all this. She almost let out a little giggle, but then thought twice about it. Hallucination or not, she didn't want to garner any more attention to herself than she already had. It may not have been real, but it FELT real, and that was all she needed as motivation. Until she woke up, she would just have to bide her time. She began studying her "companions" at great length, to see what her mind had come up with. Following right behind her Elfen captor, was who she could only assume was Aragorn. He looked as courageous as the book had portrayed him, and his eyes were soul searing. He looked at her in curiousity, and then made his way further back in the group to speak with an older man. Gandalf, she decided. They glanced at her a few times during their conversation, and Brianna had no doubt they were trying to figure out what to do with her. Not liking the idea of someone else deciding her fate, she focused her attention elsewhere. As she squinted, she saw the Dwarf, Gimli. He eyed her with caution, and yet intrigue. She felt as if she knew these characters, and smiled at him, remembering his future. He seemed a bit surprised, and didn't return the smile, but for him, it confirmed that she was no spy. As for the hobbits, she was't really sure who was who? She knew which one Pippin was, as he'd queried about her earlier. And from that, she could deduce which one was Merry. However, the other two, Sam and Frodo, she assumed...she wasn't sure which was which. She'd always likened Frodo to have dark hair, and if she were to go on that assumption, Frodo would be the one closer to where she was. But then again, who was to say that she'd assumed right? Brianna sighed as a strand of hair fell in front of her face. If this oaf of an elf wasn't careful, he'd end up dumping her right in the snow. Bryn wasn't so sure that that wasn't the idea. Legolas. This wasn't the Legolas she'd grown up reading about. In the book, he was kind, loyal, courageous...this guy was a flat out jerk.   
  
"Hey, aren't you Elves supposed to be graceful or something?? I might as well be sitting in the back of a truck, for pete's sake," she grumbled in his ear, which she noticed, was indeed pointed.  
  
"I'm not certain what a truck is, but I suggest you silence your tongue. You make enough noise to bring down another avalanche," he retorted. How dare this girl speak to him in this manner. He was doing her a favor by keeping her alive, much less carrying her all the way back down the mountain, "Perhaps if you were a bit lighter, you would be a bit more comfortable," he added.   
  
"Legolas," Aragorn chided. He'd not seen his friend act like this, particularly towards a female. Legolas was usually chivalrous to a fault. However, Aragorn suspected he felt a threat in the girl, and that in turn he was acting less than tolerant. The man turned his attention back to Gandalf. He'd fallen back to speak with the wise wizard, after the girl had laid a piercing gaze on him. It had shaken him, as she'd seemingly gazed into his soul.  
  
"Gandalf, this girl...do you know anything of her?"  
  
"No, I'm afraid not,"  
  
"She has a seer's gaze. When she looked into my eyes, it was as if she knew me. Perhaps she is an eye for Sauron?" he questioned. Perhaps this girl was indeed as dangerous as Legolas seemed to think.  
  
"Highly unlikely. I sense no evil from the child. Merely fear. And a growing impatience with a certain Elf," he grinned. Gandalf knew this child was no spy. But he was also wise enough to know that Legolas needed to learn that for himself. A lesson in humility, perhaps. He surmised that the mines of Moria would be a quite enlightening, but dangerous journey. 


	3. I Spy Or Not

Alrighty...remember, everyone. Feedback is my drug. GIMME GIMME GIMME!! LOL. Thanks to everyone who's kept encouraging me and leaving me feedback. You have no idea how much I love feedback. Mmmmm...feeeeeeedbaaaack. OK, OK, enough with this nonsense. i know it's been a week or two since I last updated this thing. I had a bit of writer's block. But the block is gone, and I'm gonan try and get mroe updates on this. Chapter three will be...well...I'm winging it, so it'll be interesting. Oh and a small note about the Prelogue...as I was reading it for the hundreth time, I finally realized that while the story is set around 94'...When I'm Gone came out just recently. MY bad. LOL. I might change the song beforethis whole deal is over....then again...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"OWWW! You son of a bitch! That really hurt!" Bryn yelled as Legolas plopped her down on the groud with an unceremonius thud. She had no doubt that she'd have a nice bruise on her backside, and she vowed to get revenge on the Elf, who looked highly amused at her situation.  
  
"Just like an Elf, dear. They claim to be graceful and kind, but they're far from it. All an act, I tell ya," Gimli whispered to her, just loud enough for Legolas to hear. The look that the prince of Mirkwood shot may as well have been from his bow.   
  
"Well, at least SOMEONE here isn't trying to kill me, or at least cause me harm...for the moment. Thank you," she nodded her head, and then glared daggers through Legolas's back. Even though he couldn't see her, as he was facing away and speaking with Aragorn, he could feel her white hot gaze upon his back. He resisted the urge to turn around and tell her to silence her tongue. Who knew what dangers were lurking near the mines of Moria...  
  
"Aye, lass. That I am not. Unless you dare to harm any member of this fellowship...then you WILL feel the might of this axe," Gimli warned, showing her a bit of the blade for emphasis, "But I have a feeling that you are not what he thinks you to be. I believe you're no spy, lass," Gimli smiled and winked at her. She was glad to have one friendly face. If you could call his face friendly... She recalled her initial reaction to seeing him on the mountain, and felt a bit ashamed.  
  
"I...I'm sorry about how I acted...you know, before...up on the mountain, I mean. It's just...well, I've..."  
  
"Never met a dwarf so handsome as myself, eh?" he chortled, " Don't worry, madam. All is forgiven. At least in my eyes," he whispered as he threw a wary look at Legolas. She grinned, and went to shake his hand, and of course, couldn't.   
  
"Could you PLEASE untie me? Seriously...or do you feel threatened by me, Elf boy," she queried, hearing a chuckle coming from Gimli's direction.   
  
"I will tell you for the last time to silence your tongue. Lest some orcs find you and remove it for you," he snapped. She narrowed her eyes, and was about to respond when Gandalf held up his hand.  
  
"Enough," he grumbled, "Young lady, though I know you not, I feel the need to explain something VERY clearly. Our allegiance is to this fellowship and the safety of the ring bearer. If your tongue draws any enemies to us, I have no doubt that Legolas will see fit to leave you behind. So I suggest you lower your voice," Bryn just sat up and stared at him in awe. Legolas, however, looked quite smug and more than satisfied, "And Legolas. I suggest you treat this woman with the respect any lady deserves. And quit bickering with her like a child," With that, Gandalf walked up to the door to the mines.  
  
Ha, Brianna thought. Serves him right for being such an arrogant bastard. She waited for an indignant look or something to cross his face, but she was denied that small pleasure. He refused to look in her direction, and made his way over to Merry and Pippin.   
  
"Don't worry, lass. He probably won't show it, but I'm sure he's feels just a wee bit smaller now," Gimli reassured her as he patted her lightly on the shoulder. She smiled at him gratefully, but kept quiet. Until Gandalf had chastized her, she had forgotten the severity of the situation for this Fellowship. They were all in grave danger and... Bryn smacked herself mentally. It's just a stupid dream, she reminded herself. Eventually, she'd wake up and all of this would be a memory. A horrifying thought then creeped into her mind. What if she DIDN'T wake up? She could be lying by the side of the road in a coma, and be stuck in this nightmarish world forever. A slight gasp escaped her lips as the possibility struck her. She had the sudden urge to run, though from what she wasn't sure. She struggled against her bonds, and cringed as the rope rubbed the already raw skin. Her breath came quicker, and Gimli looked at her with concern, "Are ya alright, lassie?" When he recieved no response, he went to Aragorn, " Aragorn, something is wrong with the girl," Aragorn looked towards her, and saw that she was obviously in some sort of distress. He wasn't so worried that she was ill, as Gimli seemed to think, but his chivalrous nature wouldn't let him ignore her seeming desperation, nonetheless. He made his way over to her and knelt beside her.  
  
"Milady, are you in pain?" he questioned. He had seen Legolas plant her on the ground, and had little doubt she'd have a mark from the landing. When Bryn looked up into his eyes, he saw the tears and also something else reflected in her eyes. Fear.  
  
"I...a bit. My hip is just sore, but my wrists...I think they're bleeding," she stuttered, after Aragorn's voice brought her back into Middle Earth. She blocked the earlier, frightening thought out of her mind. She wouldn't accept that possibility.  
  
Aragorn moved around her a bit so he could check her wrists, only to discover that they were quite raw and that they were indeed bleeding. He silently cursed Legolas for being so rough with this woman, and vowed to say something to him when they were given more time and less danger. He didn't know her intentions, or whether she was a spy for Sauron, but until he DID know...he wasn't about to pass judgment on her. He loosened the ropes and called for Boromir to bring over his medicinal pouch. Bryn glanced at Boromir, after having not really taken much notice of him. He was far more handsome than she had pictured, and seemed to have kind, if not wary, eyes. She thought back on his fate and felt an immediate sadness.  
  
"Is she hurt?" Boromir questioned, loudly enough for Legolas to hear. He hadn't been paying attention to Bryn, and only now realized that Gimli, Boromir and Aragorn stood by her. He snorted with something that could have been considered disgust. She had certainly bewitched them, he thought. He had felt a twinge of guilt for the way he'd dumped her on the ground, and perhaps he'd tied the ropes a bit tight. But it had only been for the sake of the Fellowship. It didn't make any sense for that girl to have been up on that mountain. Couldn't any of them see that? This girl could be a serious threat to the ring bearer and here were Frodo's protecters, coddling her like an infant. No doubt that was the idea. Get her in the midst of the Fellowship, and make sure that they never made it to Mordor. Legolas's anger was fueled once again at the thought, though no one would have seen it. The only think that kept his anger in check, was a tiny little voice from deep in his heart. It warned him of being too quick to judge. That he may be wrong. That perhaps this girl simply was lost, and needed his help. He looked towards where Aragorn was cleansing her wounds. A bit more guilt struck him when he saw the blood that had dried on her wrist. That he had been the source of such brutality - whether it be towards her or anyone other woman - bothered him a great deal. However, he had sworn to protect the Fellowship, and felt that she may be a threat. Maybe. Legolas closed his eyes, and slightly shook his head. Was she bewitching him as well? Was that why his thoughts ran so muddled? He opened his eyes to find Gandalf sitting a few feet away, concentrating on the door to the mines. So lost in his own thoughts, Legolas didn't hear Frodo question Gandalf on the elvish word for friend.  
  
"Mellon," Gandalf muttered.  
  
Everyone's attention turned to the now open door, and Boromir gently helped Bryn stand. He smiled slightly and Brianna nodded her thanks. They walked into the mines, as Gimli told Legolas what he could expect as far as hospitality from the Dwarves. Brianna lowered her head, as she knew what Gimli was about to experience. The dwarves lay dead before them, and Boromir's words struck her hard. A tomb indeed. She'd grown quite fond of the Dwarf in the little time they'd spent talking, and to hear his piercing cry of anguish rocked her to the core. Legolas bent down and picked up a tiny arrow, and threw it down in disgust.  
  
"Goblins," he muttered. He checked to see where Frodo was, and then looked towards the girl. She would no doubt be in danger soon enough, and he was not about to break his promise to Aragorn.  
  
"We never should have come this way," Boromir reminded Gandalf, and Brianna looked up at him. A realization of what was about to happen struck her. The hobbits were backing up, and Brianna knew what was next.  
  
"WAIT!!" she screamed, as she rushed towards Frodo, in hopes that she could push him out of the way before the large tentacle wrapped around his ankle. She was about a foot away, just out of arms reach, when Frodo slid back and was dragged towards the lake.  
  
"Strider!" Sam yelled, drawing Aragorn's attention to Frodo. Pippin and Merry were already trying to attack the foul beast and had no luck, as more tentacles appearred and shoved them away. Bryn ran forward, though she had no clue as to what she actually planned on doing, but found her arm caught in the strong grip of Legolas.  
  
"No," he warned her quietly. She stood back a bit, and watched as Aragorn and Boromir hacked away at the creature that had now risen about the water. As it dropped Frodo, Boromir caught him and carried him back to the shore.  
  
"Into the mines!"  
  
Legolas grasped her arm and ran into the mines, with the rest of the fellowship not far behind. The creature tried to give chase, but ended up collapsing the entrance on itself. The cave was draped in darkness, and Gandalf used his staff to give a bit of light.   
  
"We have now but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orks in the deep places of the world," Gandalf warned as the group moved slowly forward, "Quietly now. It's a four day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed,"  
  
Hours later...  
  
"I have no memory of this place," Gandalf said warily, as he stared at the three doors before him. He sat on a rock, just in front of them and began concentrating. On what, Brianna would only guess. The hobbits and Gimli all plopped down on the ground, obviously weary from their walk. All except Frodo, who stood to himself, overlooking the immense mines. Aragorn and Boromir sat on a set of stairs, smoking and conversing amongst themselves. Legolas and Brianna stood not far away, watching the hobbits.   
  
"How did you know?" Legolas whispered. He looked at her suspisciously, and she rolled her eyes.  
  
"Know what?" she responded haughtily, suspecting he meant about the creature.  
  
"How did you know Frodo was in danger?" He asked, annoyed at her childish behavior. He knew he wasn't behaving much better than a child himself, but she drew out something in him which made him lash out. His protectiveness of the Fellowship, he assumed.  
  
"I..." How did she explain it? She couldn't exactly say that she'd read all about this in a book from another world, and that in fact this was all a dream conjured up by her overactive imagination. He'd likely throw her over the nearby cliff, "I just had a feeling," she sighed. It was partially true, anyway.  
  
He looked at her, and seemed to accept her explanation for the moment. She wasn't sure if he believed her or not. It suddenly dawned on her that she wanted him to believe her. She wasn't fond of being thought of as a liar, as she was an honest person, but it was almost as if she felt the need to prove herself to the Elf. She snorted at the thought. He's not real. THIS wasn't real. She was trying to prove herself to an individual who didn't even exist. If that wasn't a fruitless task...  
  
"You know...I'm not a spy," she told him, looking him in the eyes. God, they were beautiful.  
  
"What spy of any worth would admit such?" he retorted, matching her stare. He hadn't noticed up until now, but her eyes were the most brilliant shade of green. The color of Mirkwood Forest in its finest glory.  
  
"You never even asked me how I came to BE on that mountain. So please don't get all smarty pants on me, alright?"  
  
Legolas wasn't sure what 'smarty pants' was, but he ventured it wasn't nice, "Alright then. What WERE you doing up there then?"   
  
Brianna blinked. She hadn't thought that far. She couldn't exactly tell him the truth, but there was nothing even NEAR the truth that would make any sense, "I...I don't know," she mumbled, looking down.  
  
"You don't know," Legolas was confused. How does one not know something like that. Unless she was lying, "I don't believe you," he said quietly, taking his attention back up to Gandalf, who was conversing with Frodo.  
  
"I don't remember, ok?" she told him desperately, "I don't know how I got up there because I can't remember,"  
  
Legolas glanced back down at her, and could see in her eyes that she was telling the truth. She didn't remember. That didn't mean she wasn't a spy...just that she didn't remember being a spy. He shook his head in near disgust at his paranoia.  
  
Brianna saw him shake his head, and had to fight the urge to yell at the top of her lungs, "Fine. Don't believe me. But, I'm telling the truth," she muttered, as she sat down with a look of utter depression etched on her face. He glanced down at her, realizing she had mistook his self deprecation for disbelief. He slid down next to her, and looked down a moment more before glancing at her. She had her head hung, and he felt a swell of pity for her.   
  
"What is your name?" he asked her gently. The thought that he had never asked her name added to his guilt.  
  
"What?" she queried, not sure if she'd heard the question right.  
  
"Your name? What can I call you? You DO remember that, don't you?" he smirked lightly, to let her know he was only teasing.   
  
"Brianna Morgan. but most people just call me Bryn," she replied, returning a bit of the smile he sent towards her. At last, she thought. Perhaps he wasn't such a cold hearted bastard...  
  
"Brianna..." he whispered. It was a beautiful name. Almost sounded Elvish, "I believe you don't remember,"  
  
Her eyes widened just a bit, and she let out a sigh of relief. Then it dawned on her that he hadn't said that he didn't think she was a spy. Just that she didn't remember. She opened her mouth to ask him if that was the case, when...  
  
"Ah! It's that one!" Gandalf exclaimed as he stood.  
  
"He's remembered!," Merry claimed, excited to be moving forward again. The group followed Merry towrads the path Gandalf was taking.  
  
"No," Gandalf revealed," but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt, Merriadoc, always follow your nose,"  
  
They made their way down the stairs and entered the Dwarf City, Brianns gazed in awe. It was quite beautiful, with it's ever tall pillars as far as the eye could see. Only when they reached a doorway, did anyone make a sound. Gimli's cry of anguish immediately drew her attention to the Dwarf as he ran inside what she assumed was Balin's Tomb. She closed her eyes in sadness as the Dwarf, once again, had to be filled with sorrow at the loss of his cousin. Everyone went into the room, and Bryn went over to the weeping dwarf to offer what comfort she could. Gandalf explained that Balin was indeed gone, as he had feared. He picked up a journal from one of the corpses, and read aloud the final moments of the Dwarves of Moria. As he finished, a sound drew everyone's attention to Pippin. Brianna's heart sank as she watched the skeleton fall into the well. She knew what was to come, and fear gripped her. She would have warned them, but the words wouldn't come. She simply went over to Legolas, and waited for the inevitable. 


	4. In Death Lies Hope

Alright...well here we are again. I hate the way my mind works...I know how I want to do the rest of the story, yet the parts I'm working on recently, I've had NO idea. *sigh* I want to thank everyone who's given me feedback (and keep it comin'!) and need to do a few shoutouts to some of you.  
  
***Shyla - So?? You happy I'm updating? LOL. With work, it gets rough, but I'll try and update as much as I can! Also...in appreciation of you giving me feedback, I'm making a reference to you in the story. But will I tell you what it is? Nahhhh! I'm sure you'll figure it out!  
  
***Daisy - There are a lot of 'girl drops into ME' isn't there? I didn't realize how many until I started this story. I'd wanted to write it for a while, and come to find out, they're EVERYWHERE. BUT, I plan on this one being a bit different. Besides, how do we know it isn't all a dream?? ;-)  
  
***Corrina - I'm glad you like it! And Haldir will appear very soon. Haldir deserves some attention, doesn't he?  
  
***Shancakes - WRITE SOME STORY, BIATCH! LOL. You're coming up soon, too. Don't worry.   
  
That being said...I have decided, since this is MY story, I'm gonna put whatever songs I want. Screw time continuity.   
  
Henceforth, 'There You'll Be" by Faith Hill isn't mine... but I can sing it pretty good at karaoke!  
  
Enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Her heart dropped like a rock. She stood between Boromir and Legolas, waiting. No one made a sound, except Gandalf, who'd just finished berating the poor hobbit. Everyone was tense, including Legolas. She knew what was next. The drums began softly at first. For the first time in her life, she wished she had no hearing. Boromir left her side and looked out the door, only to have a small volley of arrows fired at his head.   
  
"They have a cave troll," he said dismally. The men immediately shut the door, and stood in front of the hobbits. Bryn looked at Legolas pleadingly,   
  
"I know you're confident you can protect me, but frankly, I don't know you. Please, give me something so I can at least defend myself,"  
  
"You shouldn't need to..." he said quietly. Then, as an afterthought, handed her a dagger. It wasn't much use as a weapon, but she'd be better off with it than without. She didn't say anything, but her eyes showed her gratitude. Had he more time to think about it, he might have felt more guilt at judging her so swiftly. As it was, Orks were chopping through the door. He fired an arrow through a hole they'd made, recieving a satisfying howl for his efforts. Brianna sighed and fell back to the hobbits, deciding they needed more protecting than did the other members of this Fellowship. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she wanted to at least protect Frodo. She looked down at the ring bearer and saw the fear reflected in the pools of blue that were his eyes. It mirrored her own. A loud crash brought her attention back to the door. Orks swarmed in and Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and Boromir began taking them down. However, Brianna's attention focused on one thing. The cave troll loomed over her massively, and she froze.  
  
"Miss, move!!!" Sam yelled to her. Brianna snapped out of her trance, and just barely dodged a spear from an Ork. She ran behind the well, and one of the Orks gave chase. She screamed as it came towards her, and threw her hands out in an effort to block it. Her eyes closed, and the Ork let out a low growl. She opened her eyes expecting to see a sword heading towards her neck. Instead, she was assaulted with the sight of the dagger she'd still held within her grasp, buried deep in the foul creature's throat. She immediately pulled away and it fell to the floor with a sickening thud. Her hands began shaking, and she looked to find Legolas being attacked by the cave troll. But she couldn't move. Or yell. Her whole body was shaking terribly. She'd never killed anything before. Not even bugs. She'd always let them go. She dropped the dagger in shock. She looked up to see Legolas fire an arrow into the troll's head and leap off. She ran over to where she'd last seen Frodo and found him behind a pillar.  
  
She looked behind her, and almost wished she hadn't. The cave troll was heading towards her and Frodo. She knew what she had to do. She moved further away from the pillars and began flailing her arms.  
  
"HEY! YEAH, YOU BIG DUMB TROLL! I'M OVER HERE! COME GET ME!" she screamed. Legolas's head snapped up and saw her standing there, trying to attract the troll to her.  
  
"Is she mad?" he asked himself quietly. He knew not, but he had sworn to protect her, and that he would.   
  
"YEAH, THAT'S IT YA UGLY BASTARD. I'M RIGHT HERE!" she yelled again. The cave troll came at her with a roar, and she did the only thing she could do. She ran. Unfortunately, her only option was to run towards the pillars.   
  
"RUN, FRODO!" And he did. But not fast enough. The cave troll immediately turned his attention to the little hobbit, and Brianna cursed herself. She hadn't had a choice, but she'd expected the troll to follow her. To at least slow it down a little. Not to simply ignore her and go after Frodo. She watched in horror as it cornered him, and speared him in the chest.  
  
"NO!" she screamed, and ran towards the fallen hobbit. She then felt extremely silly, as she remembered the mythril vest. Sam attacked the troll, and was flung back. Brianna watched as Boromir, too, was thrown. Soon, Pippin and Merry were abroad the foul thing and stabbing it repeatedly with their swords. A fierce anger overcame her. She didn't want to be here anymore. She left Frodo's side and ran in front of the troll. Legolas's eyes widened. She was surely mad. It was as if she was trying to get herself killed. The creature roared and went towards her, and Legolas fired an arrow straight into his mouth. It let out a slight groan, and began to fall. Legolas grabbed Bryn's arm and pulled her out of the way, just as the creature connected with the floor. Brianna stood there silently, as everyone ran to check on Frodo. She knew he was ok, but simply didn't have the energy to say so.   
  
"To the bridge of Khazad-dum," Gandalf shouted. Legolas brushed Brianna's hair out of her face, and locked his gaze on her. She was shaken, badly.  
  
"We must go," he whispered softly, his heart going out to her. If she was a spy, she certainly didn't ACT like one. She never answered him vocally, but gave a nod.   
  
They left Balin's Tomb, and ran swiftly down the Great Hall. Orks by the hundreds followed them and slowly, but surely surrounded the Fellowship. Legolas subconsciously stepped directly in front of Brianna, enclosing her in the circle of men. She was too frightened to be insulted. Just as the foul beasts were about to attack, they began retreating. Brianna couldn't for the life of her remember why. Then she heard it.   
  
"Balrog..." she breathed, a new fear and realization creeping into her soul, "Gandalf..."  
  
She had tried to speak to him, to warn him of his impending doom. But they were on the run again, heading for the bridge. Little did they know what Brianna knew. That Gandalf would be felled by the giant beast of fire.  
  
As Boromir was pulled back from a precipice by Legolas, she fell back to try and talk with Gandalf.   
  
"Gandalf, I know what you plan on doing. It's insane. You'll be killed,"  
  
"Hush child, and keep moving. Only I control my fate,"  
  
"You don't under..." Gandlaf cut her off.  
  
"I do. And you will put yourself in great danger if you admit what you know. Sauron has eyes everywhere,"  
  
He ran ahead of her, and saw Legolas gracefully leap over the gap that was now between the stairway. Gandalf was next, and as he made it over, a volley of arrows assaulted the steps. No one really paid much mind, as they were concentrating on getting across. Soon, the only ones left were Aragorn, Frodo, and Brianna. Now or never, Brianna decided, just as the rock fell, almost toppling the upper part on which they stood. She'd already committed to the jump, and indeed was halfway though the air when she realized that she wouldn't make it. Her eyes widened, as did Legolas's. He scrambled to the edge and grabbed her hand. If Gimli hadn't thought to grab the Elf's ankles, they would have both slid into the darkness. Boromir helped Legolas pull Brianna up, and she clung tightly to her Elven savior. Her breath was rapid and he could feel her heart racing. His own heartbeat was quick as well. They watched as the stairwell fell forward, and Aragorn and Frodo were thrown into the rest of the Fellowship. All knew there was no time for rest, and the immediately ran again towards the bridge. The beast was right behind them as they crossed the bridge, and Gandalf stopped halfway across.   
  
"You cannot pass," he shouted at the beast. It paid him no mind and stepped forward once more.  
  
"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" he bellowed, and the bridge began to crumble underneath the gigantic fire creature. Everyone around her seemed to breathe a sigh of relief as it fell, but Bryn simply closed her eyes. She knew this was far from over. She didn't look until Frodo screamed, and by then Gandalf was hanging off the edge.  
  
"Fly, you fools,"  
  
Then he was gone.  
  
Legolas held her arm, and pulled her up the stairs. She kept looking back, hoping that she was wrong. She knew she was not seeing things. He was gone, and she was here. It all seemed so wrong. They made it out alive, but all their hearts, crushed. Pippin and Merry sobbed, as did Sam. Boromir tried to comfort them, but was deep in his own grief. Legolas stood, surveying all the Fellowship, and his heart grieved more than he would dare let anyone know. He had known the grey wizard for nearly all his mortal life. The only man whom he respected as much as the wizard was standing just in front of him.  
  
"Legolas, get them up," Aragorn ordered. Legolas knew that Aragorn's heart was in the right place, and that he was grieving as well. But Frodo was his main concern. Boromir protested, asking for a moment for the hobbits, as they obviously were deeply grieving. However, Aragorn did not back down. He proclaimed they would be heading to Lothlorien. Brianna had always wanted to visit the place of her fairytales, but not like this. Not in the wake of all this tragedy. She took a step forward and fell to her knees. She could go no further. Legolas looked at her sadly, and knelt down to her.  
  
"I know of what you feel. We all feel it. But we must move on. You can rest when we get to Lorien. Please," The look in her eyes showed her defeat, and it was then he knew that whether she remembered or not, this girl was no spy. She grieved for Gandalf's loss as much as any of them, and the thought of his treatment towards her almost brought tears to his own ageless eyes. She had been through so much, and a great deal of it due to him. He swept his thumb across her cheek, removing the tears that fell. "I promise, by my will, you shall never be unhappy at my hands again. Nor shall I let anyone else bring such sadness into these eyes. But I cannot keep this if you do not come with me, milady,"   
  
Brianna didn't truly hear him. She heard the words, but they didn't quite register. All she knew was that she had to get up. She forced herself to stand, and she and Legolas walked after the rest of the Fellowship. As they walked, a lyric kept popping into Brianna's head. She had loved to sing as a child, and had actually been in a few bands her last few years of high school. Everyone had always told her she had a talent, but she brushed it off. She may be good, and then again she might not. It wasn't the attention she had wanted anyway. Rather, it was the raw emotional outlet that singing presented her. Without thinking, she bagan to sing the song that hadbegun running through her head.  
  
When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get   
  
to have you in my life  
  
When I look back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you   
  
soar above the skies  
  
In my heart there'll always be   
  
a place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am   
  
There you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be...  
  
Legolas looked at her thoughtfully. The words were touching, but the lilt in her voice was most alluring. She had a voice of an Elven maiden. Granted, it wasn't quite as airy, but he enjoyed it very much. Everyone else seemed entranced by it as well.  
  
  
  
Well, you showed me how it feels  
  
To feel the sky within my reach  
  
And I always will remember all   
  
the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you   
  
soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be  
  
a place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am   
  
There you'll be  
  
  
  
'Cause I always saw in you my light,  
  
my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now  
  
for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always...  
  
  
  
In my dreams I'll always see you  
  
soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be  
  
a place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am   
  
There you'll be  
  
There you'll be....  
  
They made their way into the woods of Lothlorien, seemingly unnoticed. Brianna knew that eventually they would be found by Haldir and his group, and Legolas seemed to sense that as well. He seemed quite tense, and Brianna couldn't help but wonder why. Gimli began speaking to the hobbits, and Brianna decided to listen in.  
  
"Stay close, young hobbits. They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. An elf witch...of terrible power. All who look upon her, fall under her spell...never to be seen again," he warned.   
  
Brianna glanced at Legolas, and let out a slight giggle as he rolled his eyes. He let a small smile slip out before he finally heard, then saw Haldir and his group.   
  
"Well, here's one dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I've the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox. oh..." Gimli stated proudly, just as an arrow was pointed at his head, mere inches from his face. All of the fellowship suffered near the same fate as Gimli. Legolas aimed his bow in return, lest anyone falsly fire upon the group he had sworn to protect.  
  
"The dwarf breathes so loud we could have shot him in the dark," Haldir drawled, in a superior tone. Brianna took an immediate disliking to his tone. Gimli was a good man...er, dwarf, and there was no need for such an obvious hatred. She took a step towards him, to show her support for the fierce dwarf, but only recieved more watchful eyes, and more arrows pointed at her. Legolas stiffened, and slid a bit closer to her, as well.   
  
After they had made their way a bit further into a forest, Haldir took them upon a platform, and began to speak in Elvish to Legolas. Brianna got the gist of Haldir's welcome to Legolas, and while there seemed to be a mutual respect, there was also a slight tenseness between them. Almost as if they were being intentionally TOO formal. Legolas responded, but Bryn had no clue what was said. Haldir then addressed Aragorn, and they too seemed to respect each other.  
  
"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves...Speak words we can all understand." Gimli grumbled. Brianna found it a bit rude, but somewhat amusing as Haldir glanced at him in what could be considered shock. Serves the haughty Elf right for acting so high and mighty. Not to mention Bryn agreed with the sentiment, though she never would have said it.  
  
"We have not had dealings with the dwarves since the Dark Days," Haldir spat disdainfully. Bryn wanted to defend Gimli, but Legolas seemed to sense it, and held her arm to silence her. Gimli responded with something in what she could only assume was the Dwarf language. She didn't know what was said, but apparently Aragorn and Haldir did. Aragorn hushed Gimli as Haldir moved on to inspect the hobbits. As he laid his eyes on Frodo, Brianna glimpsed what could only be described as fear in Haldir's eyes.  
  
"You bring great evil here. You can go no further," he proclaimed suddenly. Brianna opened her mouth in protest. It wasn't Frodo's fault he had to bear this burden. And who was this guy to make decisions anyway. It wasn't HIS kingdom. Before she could get a word out, Legolas shushed her with a finger. Brianna was not used to being shushed so often.   
  
"You know, where I'm from, you don't just shush people. They are free to say as they please," she whispered to him angrily.   
  
"Now is NOT the time, " he responded quietly. The tone in his voice was grave, and she took that as her cue to shut up. Aragorn pulled Haldir aside and began what she could only assume was a heated debate with the apparently senior elf. Bryn could tell that while he appeared to be doing nothing, Legolas was listening very closely to the conversation. She walked over to Boromir and sat down. He smiled slightly, and then turned to Frodo. He tried to console the young hobbit about Gandalf's death but seemingly to no avail. She admired the sentiment behind Boromir's words, and though that perhaps he wasn't as bad as he'd seemed in the book. She began to say something to him, however...  
  
"You will follow me," Haldir ordered. Again, Brianna wanted to protest, but said nothing. She hoped that no one else decided to order them around today, because she knew SHE wasn't in the mood. No one else seemed to be either. 


	5. Answers Lead To More Questions

Alrighty, here we go. I realize in the books, a lot more time was spent in Lothlorien than in the actual movie...something close to 11 days if I'm not mistaken. Therefore, for story enhancing purposes...I'm letting them hang around for a while.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After about half a day's journey, they finally set sight upon Caras Galadhon. Haldir droned on proudly about his home, but Brianna tuned him out. She looked at it in awe, thinking of how many times she'd dreamed about being right there. She looked over at Legolas, who stole a glance at her. She blushed as she remebered some of her dreams included the elf. Too bad he wasn't anything like her dreams. But since Moria, he'd been quite kind to her. She supposed that was all she could hope for, really.   
  
Legolas saw her blush and wondered if it really embarrassed her to be caught not paying attention to Haldir. Not that he had been, either. He remembered a time when you wouldn't have been able to tune Haldir out if you tried. He'd been one of the wildest, outlandish friends Legolas had ever come to know. But something changed him. More than likely, someone. Legolas blocked that way of thinking. There was no time for this. As they made their way into the heart of Lorien, he slid next to Brianna. Her eyes widened as they entered the great city of the Elves. He watched her and couldn't surpress the smile that came to his lips. Aragorn saw this and reminded himself to speak with Legolas. The young girl was obviously attractive. Even he could see it. And her innocence was charming to a fault. Aragorn knew Legolas would find it alluring. Plus with his former treatment of her, the Elf would be keen to make it up to her.  
  
They finally stopped on a platform and Brianna looked up the stairwell. She then saw Celeborn and Galadriel, descending the stairwell, and was amazed at the utter gracefulness and beauty they had. They were like angels, robed in white and glowing like the most perfect dawn. Celeborn began to speak, but Brianna was transfixed in the gaze of Galadriel. Though the Elven queen did not speak aloud, Brianna could still hear her.   
  
*You are a stranger to these lands. I know not who you are, but I have seen your troubles. Fear not, little one. You are here for a purpose. Of what I do not know. Perhaps Gandalf has...*   
  
"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow," she said aloud, realizing why Gandalf was not among them. Legolas knew this obviously distressed her a great deal, for Gandalf was considered a friend among all elves.  
  
"He was taken by both shadow and flame. A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the depths of Moria," he informed her, bitterness taking his voice. He knew Gimli would take offense, and in truth, he wasn't sure he blamed the dwarf at all. But his own grief, for a moment, let him say the words that no one wished to hear.  
  
"Needless were none of the deeds in Gandalf's life," Galadriel chided cooly, "We do not yet know his full purpose," Legolas lowered his head, a bit saddened by his outburst. He glanced at Gimli, who appeared absolutely broken. He wished by Valar he could take his words back.  
  
"Do not let your heart be filled with the emptiness of Khazad-dum, Gimli, son of Gloin. for the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief," she stated, turning to Boromir. The man within moments was a blubbering mess, and Brianna knew she must have spoken to him in his head. She felt a need to comfort him, to assure him that he was alright, but now was not the time or place. Perhaps she'd talk with him later.  
  
Celeborn intruded on the uncomfortable moment. "What now becomes of this fellowship. Without Gandalf, hope is lost,"  
  
Again, Galadriel entered Brianna's thoughts, as she spoke to the rest of the group aloud, only to find her mind split between two thoughts. *You know of what will happen to Boromir. His fear will drive him to take the ring. There is nothing anyone can do to change his fate,*  
  
Brianna challeneged her statement, *But if I warn him...*  
  
*No. What is meant to happen shall be so, whether we wish it to or not. And likewise, what we wish to happen may not always be* Brianna knew she was now speaking of Legolas, and a blush crept up her cheeks. *Do not grow embarassed child. There is always hope. But there are also always sacrifices one must make,*  
  
*But he doesn't care for me,*   
  
*Legolas of Mirkwood cares for many things, my child. Though some have tried to break him, he is an elf of great love and passion. Do not judge him so quickly, as he has done to you,*  
  
Legolas tugged lightly on her arm, as Galadriel had told them to seek rest. She broke her gaze with the Elven queen and glanced at Legolas curiously. What did Galadriel mean? Legolas looked at her questioningly as she did not move, but had gazed in him in a most peculiar manner. She said nothing to him, but smiled distractedly and made her way back down the winding steps.   
  
"I'm sorry," he murmured. Brianna thought for a moment she was hearing things.  
  
"Hmmm?" she said absentmindedly.   
  
"I am sorry for how I've treated you," he said again, a little louder, "I feel great shame in how I have acted towards you. I was..."  
  
"Yes?" Brianna asked after a much extended pause. His hand slid to her wrist and he pulled her to a halt on the bottom of the stairwell. The rest of the Fellowship went on to follow Haldir. She wasn't sure what to think. She knew he was trying to apologize and it meant a great deal to her. But that in itself disturbed her...  
  
"Would you like to take a walk with me? I'd like to come to know you. Since I never gave myself that opportunity," he finally said, his head bowed. When she didn't respond he glanced up at her. Her eyes were fixed on the platform where they had just so recently stood. He gazed up to see what had distracted her so, to find nothing. Only Brianna knew her thoughts, and she silently wondered if Galadriel hadn't spoken to Legolas about her attraction. The thought alone fully embarassed her. She looked down to notice that the elf prince still held her hand in his grasp. Bryn pulled it away as if his skin had been aflame.   
  
"Brianna?" he asked quietly, concerned.  
  
"If...if it's all the same to you, I'd just like to rest," she stuttered, and turned to follow the rest of the fellowship.  
  
"Have I said something that has offended you? I know it would not be a first, but..."  
  
"Really. Legolas. You don't have to do this. I'm fine. All is forgiven. I am just really tired. Good night," she said as she walked away.  
  
What had she meant by him not having to do this? To do what? All he had done was be kind to her? Was that not what she'd wanted? Legolas was thoroughly confused. Human women were indeed complicated. But he was not about to give up his quest to ease her journey with the Fellowship. Perhaps he could even help her discover those memories she seemed to be missing. He began his decsent down the rest of the stairs, when Haldir appeared before him.  
  
"Ah, Legolas. It has been a long time," Haldir began, trying to hide the disdain in his voice. Legolas looked at him, fire in his eyes.  
  
"Do not act as though you do not despise me, Haldir. For I assure you the feeling is mutual, " he responded, a coldness in his voice. He only paused briefly, and then amended his statement," No, I do not despise you. But I do pity you. I was once where you are now, and I would give up this immortal life if only to keep me from a similar fate again. She is a poison," Haldir said nothing as Legolas walked away. How dare he be so pretentious with Haldir, loyal and favored servant of Galadriel. They had known each other for lifetimes, and the prince now decides to act as though he were above him? Soon we shall see who pities who, he thought, as he made his way back to his queen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Legolas wandered back to where he was sure the Fellowship was to be resting. He took his time as, not only did he have a lot on his mind, but he wished to enjoy the beauty of Lorien. Beauty was something Legolas had an abundant affinity for. That thought, strangely led him back to Brianna and his first impression of her. When he'd found her on the mountain, he'd indeed found her beautiful. Not beautiful in the elven sense...it was very difficult to compare to the elven etheral beauty. She had a lightness in her face. Her eyes, green as the grandest parts of Mirkwood forest. Her skin, though darker than his, was still smooth and glowing. Her laughter, though rare since he'd known her, was quite endearing. And her voice...when she had sung in mourning for Gandalf...it had touched him deeply. Far more deeply that he was willing to admit. Only one other had affected Legolas's senses the way Brianna had. But that was a long time ago, and he did not wish to return to that life. Legolas looked up and realized...sometimes you don't get that choice. 


	6. Lingering Shadows

Alright. I know I've taken my good sweet time getting this up here, but deal with it, lol. I haven't had the urge to write, so I haven't been writing. But yesterday, the urge returned. So here it is.   
  
Love Affair by k.d. Lang isn't mine, though i wish I could find it on karaoke...  
  
Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It has been many seasons since I have looked upon your face, Legolas," Shaenyn whispered, "I'd almost forgotten the fairness you bestow upon all who see you,"   
  
Legolas's eyes widened a moment. He had known Shaenyn had long been in Lorien, and had been with Haldir for many years. It had not really affected him, until now. Her pale blond hair was still like spun gold, and her skin fair as ever. It was her eyes that had changed. Legolas found it hard to believe he had loved this Elleth once. She had been so young, but a mere 600 years, when he'd first seen her. Then, her eyes were the clearest of blues, full of hope and mirth. Looking into the orbs, Legolas could only see them now clouded with...with what? Hate? Loathing? He couldn't quite decipher her gaze.  
  
"Ai, Shaenyn," he murmured, breaking himself from his reverie. He did not wish to spend any time with her, as he had so wanted in his youth. He moved to walk away, but she lightly grasped his arm as he brushed past her. His eyes closed at the contact, and he did not see the slight smile that set on her lips at his obvious discomfort.  
  
"I do not recall you having been so uncordial, Legolas. In fact, I remember you all together differently," she cooed, brushing her pale fingers up and down his arm. His skin involuntarily developed goosebumps at her touch. He knew well what those hands were capable of.  
  
His eyes flared in anger, as he wrenched his arm away from her grasp. "Indeed. I am no longer as naive as an Elfling and can easily see that you have not changed at all,"   
  
"What has changed you so? Surely it is not the pithy mortal girl you have brought into Lorien. She stains this blessed place with her mere presence," she spat at him with the utmost contempt.  
  
Legolas felt an outrage build in him, and it took a great deal of effort to calm himself down. "Brianna has nothing to do with my loathing for you, I assure you. Though in comparison, she is far more fair and loyal," he nearly growled. The girl had done nothing to Shaenyn, and his guilt for his treatment of her would not stand for her to be dishonored.  
  
"You fool youself with your words, Legolas. I knew you before any other. Just as I know you now. Your eyes betray you, melamin, as ever they have,"  
  
His eyes flared, and she could barely supress the calculated smile that tugged at her thin lips.   
  
"You never loved me. Do not use such words, as they dishonor the meaning of them as they spill from your venomous lips. You do not know me. You never have, and you never shall. Leave me be," His intention had been to rile her into silence. Indeed, he had suceeded. Her outrage shown only in her pale blue orbs. He left her standing there, rage and jealousy filling her soul.  
  
"You ought to rest, fair lady. You have had a rough road,"  
  
Bryn glanced up from her spot on the ground to notice Boromir sitting across from her. The Elves had had enough sense to give her a separate place to rest, though it wasn't far from the others in case of danger. She was sure it had something to do with protecting her sensibilities. She had not heard Boromir approach, so lost was she in her thoughts.  
  
"I can rest when I'm dead," she laughed lightly. Boromir caught the sarcastic tone in her voice, and moved closer to her.  
  
"Do not fret, little one. You are alive. You have survived some great many travesties in your short time with us. I would not speak untruthfully to tell you that I am a bit surprised. A woman of your obvious station would not normally fair well in such circumstances," he admitted, feeling a great deal of admiration for this woman. He had thought her of possible nobility for quite a while now, and he wished to find out if indeed that was the truth.   
  
Brianna stifled the urge to giggle, "And praytell, what IS my supposed station, Boromir. Since it's so obvious to you..." she challenged. Boromir gave a start at such a statement. Was she mocking him?   
  
"I...I had only assumed one of such beauty and grooming could only be of royal blood," he stammered, not sure if he had insulted her or not.  
  
"I'm only teasing, " she laughed heartily, "I am most certainly not royalty, by any means, though I should probably thank you for the compliment,"  
  
"Twas no compliment, milady, but a simple truth," he grinned, relieved she had only been in jest. Brianna blushed, and Boromir could not help but find her more beautiful than before. She was quite a lovely woman, and felt drawn to her, as a moth to a flame. He wondered where she had come from, that she was gifted with such beauty and charm. He did not voice his question though, as she spoke before he had the chance.  
  
"If only certain Elves were as nice as you," she murmured quietly. Boromir bristled slightly at the thought that perhaps she had eyes for the fair Elf. It would not be the first time that a woman of man had fallen under the spell of Elven beauty. And it seemed at the mere thought of him, he appeared.  
  
"It is not for a lack of effort," he near growled as he appeared from around the corner. Brianna simply rolled her eyes, finding herself used to his foul mood.   
  
Boromir looked discreetly at the two, his heart lightening at this bickering banter. They hadn't gotten along since he had accused her of being a spy, and he felt a little silly for thinking that perhaps she had grown fond of him.   
  
"Look. It's obvious you don't like me, Elf-boy. That's fine. So let's not pretend that you give a damn about what happens to me, and we just ignore each other, alrighty?"  
  
"I do not dislike you, Brianna. I..." He ignored the hardly veiled insult and he really didn't have the words, or the self-control at that moment to voice his confusion.  
  
Boromir saw the tension between the two rising quickly, and cast a very harsh glance at Legolas.  
  
"Come," he gestured to Brianna as he stood, holding out his hand, "Let us take a walk and explore this wondrous place,"   
  
Brianna really felt like just going to sleep. But as she looked at Legolas, her anger boiled once again, and she gladly accepted Boromir's offer. Placing her hand in his, she rose gracefully. Casting a withering glance at Legolas, she turned her back to him and began walking with her "savior".   
  
Once she thought they were out of earshot, she mumbled, "Is he always so...ugh!?" Brianna couldn't even come up with a word. The sound would be more appropriate, anyway, she thought. Boromir laughed heartily. She was an unusual lady, that was for certain. But not an unpleasant one...  
  
Legolas watched them walk off, a look of disbelief marring his fair features. Had he not just asked her but moments ago to walk with him through the Elf haven? Did she perhaps care for Boromir? The thought rattled in Legolas's brain for a moment, and then he heard her observation of him. He cast his eyes down to the lush green floor of the forest. He'd failed to keep his promise, only made a short time ago. He had hurt her feelings again, though he wasn't sure how. His words a few moments ago had been harsh, but not so much so that it could be taken as ill will, for certain. She certainly was cause for much confusion in his mind.  
  
"Ihiril tulath, mellon" 'The lady will come back, friend'   
  
He had heard Aragorn approach, and easily recognized the footfalls of his friend. "I care not. I simply was trying to atone for my actions. If she does not wish to accept that, I can do no more,"   
  
Aragorn did his best to hide his smile, though his Elven friend had not turned to face him, "Legolas, you lay your words upon ears that have listened to your heart. I have known you nearly all my life, and have yet to see you so captivated by anyone,"  
  
"You have known me for your mortal life...but there is much you do not know," he sighed, turning to him, "but that is of no matter. I simply wished to uphold my honor and my promise to her. Nothing more,"  
  
Aragorn noted his elven friend's posture and demeanor, "So you have seen Shaenyn?" The silent response was enough to give Aragorn some insight into Legolas's troubled heart, "Brianna is not Shaenyn,"  
  
"Do not speak to me as though I were a child Aragorn. I may not look aged, but my years far outnumber yours," he spat, not being able to hold back his anger. It wasn't the Dunedain he was angry with, but he happened to be the recipient.  
  
"I meant no disrespect, Legolas," Aragorn soothed, knowing Legolas had not meant to sound so harsh, "But you can not underestimate the power of a heart. And most certainly not a heart as open as yours. Elves are quick to love, and quicker to deny it. Particularly when it involves a mortal. I had seen it in Arwen upon our first meeting, as I can easily see it in you,"   
  
"I do not know this girl. She is but a mere child," he argued, not liking how his mind so easily accepted Aragorn's argument.  
  
"Nay, Legolas. Fiery and innocent as she may be, she is a woman. A fact Boromir has easily taken notice of," he added, and knowingly saw Legolas's crystal blue eyes flare in a veiled emotion. As quickly as it had appeared, though, it was gone. A ripple of laughter flowed through the breeze, and though he had heard little of it, Legolas recognized it as Brianna's breezy laugh. He closed his eyes for a moment, and decided that he was going to keep his promise to her, whether she wanted him to or not. If anything, for his own honor, he told himself.   
  
"Oh, Boromir. You really are a charmer," Brianna giggled, as she picked the leaves that had gotten stuck in his hair. The poor man had walked straight into a low hanging branch and fallen unceremoniously to the ground. He chuckled softly, and gazed at her face. She was extrordinarily beautiful when she was happy, and Boromir couldn't help but smile at her. His hand reached up and lightly brushed a strand of hair out of her face, marveling in the strange hue it had.  
  
"Tell me, fair maiden. What manner of woman are you that has hair of such color?" he questioned, fingering the red tip of one of her locks.  
  
"Oh, my friend Chris dyed it for me," she answered absently, still trying to control the laughter leaking from her gut.  
  
"Dyed...?" Boromir looked puzzled.  
  
"Oh, well I suppose you dont' have dye yet...It's a liquid that you put on your hair to change the color," she explained. He still looked slightly confused, but nodded his head.  
  
"Ah. So it's like a disguise?" he responded, eliciting another fit of giggles from Brianna.  
  
"Sort of. Kind of like trying to turn yourself into a new person," she supposed.  
  
"Why would you want to change? You're quite lovely the way you are," he sombered, and told her quietly.  
  
"Thank you," she murmured, suddenly a bit uncomfortable with the change in his voice, "I'm really kind of tired...you think we could head back now?"   
  
Boromir knew immediately she was retreating, and aquiesced. "Of course. You must be dreadfully tired," he said to her, and began to return to camp.  
  
Legolas heard them approaching and slipped into the shadows. He didn't want to seem confrontational, because not only did he not want to upset Brianna again, but Boromir was a respected member of the fellowship. He watched ever silently as he took Bryn's hand and placed a gentle kiss upon it.  
  
"Goodnight, sweet lady," Boromir whispered as he turned and headed back towards the rest of the fellowship. Legolas waited until he was out of sight before attempting to head out of his seclusion.  
  
"Milady?" he asked ever so quietly. It was a wonder she'd heard him at all, she though to herself. Her eyes fixed on the one who had vexed her so much recently. His pale, satinesque hair glistened in the moonlight and she resisted the urge to go over to him and...and what? Run her fingers through it, or yank it out at the roots? She wasn't quite sure. His face was tilted down but his eyes were fixed upon her.   
  
Brianna sighed. "Legolas, I'm really tired. Can't this wait?"   
  
"Yes, but I really wish to speak to you now. Could you spare me just a moment?"  
  
Brianna looked at him, realizing with some amusement, that he was trying to be as passive and unconfrontational as possible. He appeared almost like a child...how could she say no?  
  
Legolas gazed at her during the silence between them. Her hair hanging by her face, much like a torch in the night sky, looked as though it glowed in the bright moonlight of Lorien. But it was her eyes, or more the expressiveness of them, that drew him in. She could not veil her emotions, for anyone with half a mind could read her soul through the beryl pools. And in those emerald depths. he read her hesitancy. And with that image burned in his mind, he turned away.  
  
"Wait..." 


	7. RevalationsOr Are They?

Um...wow. Seriously, thank you so much for all the feedback. I'm glad everyone likes it so far.   
  
So I realized I never put the song I was gonna put in the story, so it'll be in this chapter. I hate when I have an idea and then it gets all messed up as I'm writing. But apparently you all liked the chapter, so I guess I can't complain.   
  
Enjoy!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Legolas didn't turn around. He didn't keep walking either though, and Bryn took that as a sign that maybe he was serious about wanting to talk to her.   
  
"I...I'm sorry. I'm just really tired," she added, feeling a little guilty about her earlier treatment of him.   
  
"Do you mind if I sit with you for a few moments?" Legolas asked quietly, finally turning to face her.   
  
"Sure," she sighed, and sat down.  
  
He sat down next to her, and for a while, neither of them would look at each other, much less speak. Finally, after racking his brain for what he had wanted to say...  
  
"I meant what I said," He didn't even look up at her. His eyes were focused on his hands that were clasped together in his lap. Brianna didn't move, but looked sideways at him. What she saw on his face was enough to make her look at him fully. He looked ashamed, and...frightened? She wasn't sure, but she picked up on the shame right away.   
  
"About what?" He'd said a lot of things to her, and she wasn't sure which one he was talking about. Though she did have a good idea...  
  
"What I said after we escaped Moria. I meant it. I do not wish to see you hurt anymore at my hands or anyone else's. I wish I could take back my harsh words of earlier. Just know you were not the one I was angry with," he told her quietly. After he finished, he looked in her eyes, hoping she would see the sincerity in them. She did, but she also saw something else.   
  
"Who was she?" she queried of him, taking him by surprise. How could she know?  
  
"It matters not," he muttered.  
  
"Well, obviously it does. This girl did some serious damage to you, if I'm not mistaken,"   
  
He paused a moment longer and sighed, "You are not. Shaenyn. She was...a beautiful elf. The sun could not compare to her warmth, nor the moon her glow,"  
  
"And...now she's...what? Gone?"  
  
"No. From Mirkwood, yes. From my head, and this place? No,"  
  
"You loved her," Brianna stated plainly. Her directness threw him a bit, but he didn't show it.  
  
"Yes. Once. Many years ago,"  
  
"So? What happened?"  
  
"She changed,"  
  
"Ah. So she ...?"  
  
"Another took her away. But it was her choice to go,"  
  
"Oh. I never understood women who cheated,"  
  
"Nor do I," he told her honestly. Elves didn't exactly lead monasterial lives, but once they were bound to someone, that was usually their only partner.   
  
"You said she WAS beautiful? What happened? Did she get beat with an ugly stick or something?"  
  
"...an ugly stick?"  
  
Brianna giggled, "Sorry, it's just an expression where I'm from. Did she become unattractive?"  
  
"She's an elf. Her physical form is undeniably beautiful. Her heart, however, has indeed become darker than I remembered,"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
They sat together in silence again, though this time it was more comfortable, until, "Would you sing for me, Brianna?"  
  
She looked at him for a moment, perplexed by the question.   
  
"I really don't think you want me to..."  
  
"Yes, please," he insisted, interupting her protest.  
  
Brianna looked at him for the longest time, trying to figure out what to sing. A slight smile lit her features as she began..  
  
  
  
Skies, without stars  
  
or the nights, without you  
  
I watch the world  
  
from a room, without a view  
  
For you left me  
  
with so few memories  
  
that I could close my eyes  
  
and cling to  
  
Just a fading photograph  
  
I sometimes sing to  
  
Legolas sat, fascinated by her voice. Her eyes were closed and he knew she was feeling every emotion through the words. He could feel it radiating off of her.   
  
All the smiles, unexplored  
  
all the words, left unsaid  
  
We've strung our dreams  
  
on an all too slender thread  
  
For you left me  
  
with so few memories  
  
that I could close my eyes  
  
and cling to  
  
Just a half remembered tune  
  
I sometimes sing to  
  
But I've found, what we've lost  
  
Time is all, all the cost  
  
Love was always there  
  
knowing someday I would share  
  
in a life long love affair   
  
with you  
  
Love was always there  
  
knowing someday I would share  
  
in a life long love affair  
  
with you  
  
In a life long love affair...  
  
with you  
  
As she finished, she left her eyes closed. She was afraid to open them, but not quite sure why. When she finally did open them, she found Legolas staring intently at her. She felt like she should look away, so intense was his gaze. But she didn't. His hand slid under hers and gently lifted it to his lips. Brianna felt a shudder rip through her body and she had to close her eyes. Legolas kept his eyes on her as he planted the lightest kiss imaginable on her hand. He felt her tremble and when she closed her eyes, he thought he'd gone too far. He let go and managed to look even more ashamed than before.  
  
"Do I frighten you so?" he whispered, the memory of her trembling burned into his mind.  
  
"wh...What? No! No...it wasn't that," she insisted, as her eyes opened to look into his aqua pools. Without thinking, she reached her hand up to his face and lightly caressed his cheek. He caught it as she ran her delicate fingers down to his jaw. They both stared at each other in a moment that seemed to last an eternity. And as quickly as it came, it was gone. The both dropped their eyes and Legolas let go of her hand.   
  
"I shall leave you to you rest. Goodnight, milady,"   
  
"Goodnight," she responded quietly, watching him walk, ever gracefully, back to the Fellowship. She sat there for a moment, just thinking. Finally, after not being able to get a single thought straight, she decided it was time for sleep.   
  
Brianna opened her eyes to a searing light. She immediately closed them again. Until...  
  
"Brianna? She's awake! Brianna, baby, listen to me. Your dad is on his way, ok? You're gonna be ok. You gotta stay awake for me,"   
  
"Chris?" she murmured, trying to open her eyes again. The light was so painful...but...was she dreaming? Or...  
  
"I'm here, sweetheart. Try and stay awake for me, please. Doc! She's talking!"  
  
"Chris, it hurts," she told him, closing her eyes again to keep the light out of her eyes.  
  
"I know, baby. I know, but you need to open your eyes. Please?"  
  
He sounded so scared. Then, it all came back to her. The wreck, waking up in Middle Earth, Moria, Boromir, Legolas...Legolas...  
  
"I saw him," she whispered hoarsely, "He's beautiful..." Her voice faded.  
  
"No, Bryn. You need to stay awake, you hear me?"  
  
"Sir, you need to leave. We have to take care of her right now,"  
  
"No, please. I'm all she's got right now,"  
  
"Nurse, will you show this gentleman to the waiting room,"  
  
"Brianna, please. Brianna, wake up!" 


End file.
